The present invention relates to a data recovery device for reprinting data that has not been printed on recording paper due to a paper jam or the like in a printer.
A laser printer is generally provided with a data recovery function for reprinting pages that have not been printed when recording paper becomes unusable in the course of printing because of paper jamming and the like.
In a printer using a cut sheet, sheets of recording paper are independent of each other and consequently it is only necessary to reprint the page that has suffered from a jam.
In the case of a printer using a continuous form recording sheet, however, the preceding and the following page may also suffer when a paper jam occurs and those pages may also become unsuable. As a result, unlike the printer using a cut sheet, which is designed to recover data on only one page, in case of the printer using a continuous recording sheet, recovering data on only one page may be insufficient.
In order to completely reproduce the data thus unprinted because of a jam, the maximum number of pages which may be affected by the jam in the printer could always be recovered. However, the maximum number of pages could not necessarily be recovered, depending on the position to which the paper has been fed. In this case, those pages that have been unaffected by the jam may be reprinted and this inconveniently results in wasting paper.